board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Dillos
The Dillos Created by GuessMyUserName, Zea_Destroyer, and SantaRPG, as a trio of awesome users who for somehow started talking to each other. The Dillos being founded in secrecy, was nowhere near as vast as The Clique and The Crew, and so it was their founding gimmick to be secret mega elitist clique having such few members. The name "dillos" came from Gmun's old secret board with pikaness, Armourdillo, which Zea had exposed to the board leading them to find... well laughable Gmun-pikaness things such as "the mothers day pic"... since Zea stumbling upon that board is actually how they become friends oddly enough, huh. Armourdillos is now officially claimed as home board of The Dillos. SantaRPG was opposed to the name, as he much rather preferred his choice, "candy"... the case was settled by forming a duplicate user group of the exact same members, minus The Dillos future members. For years the Dillos group was maintained by super cliquey AIM chat rooms under a super secret unguessable room name... though only Gmun, Zea, and Santa were always active in it. Sometime in 2011 GMUN & Nio started making dillos chat topics on B8... where basically they discuss ash and guo jia for 500 posts with the occasion "I read the name dillos wrong" newcomer~. Despite being a dillos topic, we welcome all users to the chat topic! Clique Home Board http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/gentopic.php?board=564853 Members Members *GuessMyUserName *Zea_Destroyer *SantaRPG *Niorapth *Rikku Almighty *agesboy *Raka_Putra *GTM *Shadow_Ryoko *WhiteLens *blindhobo13 Members who don't know they are members or maybe forgot by now *Lady Ashe *pikaness *Ginhyun Members who refused to join but are still in *Scott_Pilgrim Dillos Members are decided by Gmun, Zea, and Santa, and are considered members whether or not we inform them, or even if they refuse. The Dillos: The Manga A forevergoing project being made by Gmun and Zea, with Gmun working the art and Zea working the script as well as the story (Gmun basically just decided the basic idea, characters, and their genders). This project is a semi-secret, so the story is unknown to the public, however the manga is indeed based around The Dillos members, with Gmun as the "main character", featuring other characters such as pikaness (well 2 characters based off of pikaness, a girl named "Heather" and a boy named "Calum"), Zea, Santa, Ashe (as a girl), agesboy, Lisel (as a girl), and probably a bunch more non-dillos! Character designs thus far "Dylan" (based on Gmun) https://archive.is/20131109192021/img.imgcake.com/GuessMyUserName/HNI0095jpgsa.jpg , on the right obv "Heather" (1 of 2 characters based on pikaness) https://archive.is/20131109191943/img.imgcake.com/GuessMyUserName/heather2pnged.png "Ashe" (based off of Lady Ashe... yes we're making him a girl) http://img.imgcake.com/GuessMyUserName/nupyputuhy.png The Dillos: The Manga: The RPG Inspired by Sant's rpg in progress sandquest (psst everyone go here http://www.kickstarter.com/projects/331693804/sandquest), gmun eventually got RPG Maker himself and started making an RPG based on the Manga based on The Dillos. Current estimated release date: TBA 2028. The Dillos: The Manga: The RPG: The Metroidvania http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7l6U9Pj4cA all that needs to be said The Original AIM Chat December 15th 2008, santadestroyer * GuessMyScrnName (10:01:18 PM): we're making a group of awesome people * GuessMyScrnName (10:01:28 PM): slowly adding people * Zea Is Awesome (10:01:29 PM): we need a name augh * agesboy (10:01:33 PM): oshi sexlympi- *goes to check* * GuessMyScrnName (10:01:37 PM): you're invited * Zea Is Awesome (10:01:54 PM): we also need a name for the chat * GuessMyScrnName (10:01:59 PM): y * Seismofish (10:02:00 PM): we're called the candy * Zea Is Awesome (10:02:05 PM): np * GuessMyScrnName (10:02:05 PM): m * Zea Is Awesome (10:02:06 PM): no * agesboy (10:02:23 PM): We shall be called the Dialup Mafia!... oh, the memories.... ._____. * GuessMyScrnName (10:02:28 PM): i'm fine with candy * Seismofish (10:02:43 PM): candy it is * Zea Is Awesome (10:02:46 PM): noooooooo * Seismofish (10:02:50 PM): I'll be peppermind * ... * GuessMyScrnName (10:05:54 PM): zea check armourdillo * agesboy (10:05:55 PM): Ever17 or F/SN are the best first ones! * Zea Is Awesome (10:06:03 PM): I'll try one later * agesboy (10:06:14 PM): pickle in my pants who wants it * GuessMyScrnName (10:06:22 PM): ages mom * Zea Is Awesome (10:06:27 PM): aww yeah * GuessMyScrnName (10:06:42 PM): "aww yeah" * Zea Is Awesome (10:06:47 PM): can this be everyone's board now * Seismofish (10:06:49 PM): ages do you like candy * Zea Is Awesome (10:06:52 PM): as in ours * agesboy (10:06:54 PM): yes i like candy * GuessMyScrnName (10:06:56 PM): yes sure * agesboy (10:07:01 PM): put it in my mouth * Zea Is Awesome (10:07:01 PM): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/gentopic.php?board=564853 * Zea Is Awesome (10:07:07 PM):hey guys that's our board * GuessMyScrnName (10:07:14 PM):wait * GuessMyScrnName (10:07:19 PM):can we be the dillos * Zea Is Awesome (10:07:25 PM):hell yes * agesboy (10:07:26 PM):Dillos... * GuessMyScrnName (10:07:26 PM):omg * agesboy (10:07:28 PM):Dillos... * agesboy (10:07:29 PM):I LIKE IT. * GuessMyScrnName (10:07:34 PM):i like it too tbqh * Zea Is Awesome (10:07:40 PM):it used to be gmun's and pika's board until I kind of linked b8 * to it tbqh * GuessMyScrnName (10:07:44 PM):and armourdillo is perfect for it * agesboy (10:07:52 PM):Sounds close enough like Dildo for weird jokes, and yet it sounds... badass! * GuessMyScrnName (10:07:59 PM):exactly! * Seismofish (10:08:02 PM):dammit I wanted candy * agesboy (10:08:02 PM):omg higurashi topic! * GuessMyScrnName (10:08:03 PM):i love it * Seismofish (10:08:09 PM):I'm breaking off and making my own group Category:User_Groups